Lamellae contacts are known from prior art, for example from WO 2009/062469 A2, whereas insulation displacement connections are described in a great number of embodiments, with DE 101 52 006 A1 being cited as an example. Other lamellae contacts are known from US 2001/0,022,050 A1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,536 B1; FR 2,311,483 A1; DE 101 49 574 A1; DE 103 52 761 A1 and DE 10 2010 044 612 A1. The lamellae contacts each have two legs that can resiliently accommodate a mating contact and have sufficiently large parallel contact areas for a good electrical contact. Such lamellae contacts are suitable for a great number of applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,686 A discloses a contact element with distinctively different lamellae contacts at both ends. In this way, contact can be established on the one side with a glass substrate with applied electrical circuit and on the other side with another lamella contact that is plugged into a printed circuit board.